Hogwarts Assembly: The Philosopher of Stone
by The Lady Asphodel
Summary: When Professor Umbridge gathers the whole school into The Great Hall, Harry will soon discover that she has something up her sleeves. Also, Harry meets unexpected guests. - Very awesome, divining, beautiful book cover by heartfelt. @TDA - Canon, Sets in fifth year, rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue: The Gathering

**Hogwarts Assembly: The Philosopher of Stone**

_**Prologue: The Gathering**_

The Hogwarts' corridors were quiet. Students were in their rightful classes along with the teachers. The only ones who were roaming the halls were Mr. Filch, the school caretaker, and his pet cat Mrs. Norris. Meanwhile, in the headmaster's office, Professor Albus Dumbledore was busy reading a bunch of mail, all courtesy of the wizarding public. The letters weren't really pleasant. Ever since the previous year, when he claimed that Lord Voldemort was back after the tragedy of the Triwizard tournament, the daily prophet has been publishing about his lack of sanity. They questioned his continuation of running the school.

This however, did not bother the old wizard. No. What truly bothered him was the mail one of his students would have gotten, if Professor Dumbledore did not intercept them. It was good thing he did too. The people of the magical community were not holding back any punches, and Harry Potter did not deserve them.

Suddenly the fireplace erupted into green flames. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black entered from the emerald fire. Albus was not surprised to see these two appear without giving any notice. He actually invited them. The old wizard welcomed his former students with a warm smile and twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Greetings Remus, Sirius. It is nice to see you here." said Albus. He made a quick observation of the wanted convict. He looked so much healthier since two years ago when he broke out of Azkaban, a prison for criminal wizards. In addition, he even looked happier along with Remus. They were livelier ever since these two Marauders had reunited. The headmaster almost frowned at the thought of the great lost Sirius and Remus had to go through. "Is it wise to come here out in the open, Sirius?" asked Albus. His voice was a bit chiding, but he sounded his amused to hide his worry. Anyone could come through that door any second. He had thought Sirius would have turned into his animagus form as soon as they arrived.

Sirius turned his head, rolling his eyes. He thought he hid it well, but Albus didn't miss his expression, and Remus elbowed him in the arm. Sirius held the hurt spot with a mock of hurt. "Is there a reason why you invited us here, Albus?" asked Sirius, while giving a mocking glare at his friend, before returning his attention back to the headmaster.

Before Albus answered, the old man waved his arm at the door. The door made a _click _sound, and Albus waved his hand once more, and there was a whoosh sound. The Marauders looked at the headmaster with raised eyebrows. Albus seemed to have grinned some more. "I had locked it and sound proofed the room." He told them. They nodded their heads in comprehension. So Albus continued, starting to look ever so grim. "I'm afraid Harry will need you soon."

The Marauders instantly frowned and began to worry. "Is he alright? Did something happen?" asked Remus.

After a minute or so, which was torturing to Sirius and Remus, Albus had said, "Technically no. However, I fear Dolores' plans she has set for tonight."

"What do you mean, sir?" Remus asked. It was quite annoying when the old man wouldn't get straight to the point, in Sirius' opinion.

"Hold on," Albus ordered. Sirius almost snapped until the fireplace erupted with flames. This time, the Weasley parents stepped through. Molly looked a little flustered, and Arthur had a dirt spot on his nose.

"Hello Sirius, Remus." Arthur greeted the men, shaking their hands wholeheartedly. The Marauders greeted with a nod. Mrs. Weasley beamed at Remus and Sirius as a greeting.

Sirius noted that Mrs. Weasleys smile was less genuine when she directed it to him. Of course, they never seemed to be eye-to-eye with things, which usually leads to a verbal disagreement.

"The other members are coming as well." said Albus, which answered Remus and Sirius' question of what the Weasleys were doing here.

Not long before Tonks, Mad-Eyed Moody, Kingsley, Arabella Figg with Mundungus Fletcher and other numerous Order members filed into the space. When it seemed like everyone was settled down, Remus restated his question. "What do you mean, sir?"

Everyone aside from Sirius looked curiously back and forth at Remus and Albus. "Since you all got here, I have news that is urgent." Taking a deep breath the headmaster continued. "Recently, Dolores has acquired… books that pertain to Mr. Potter." His eyes seemed uncertain for once. Something that the Marauders rarely see in the man who is supposed to be the leader of the Order. "She said something about "the truth will finally be revealed…" I'm not sure exactly what she means by that… but I see it as good news and bad."

The members looked properly confused and talked amongst themselves.

"What - how?" Sirius asked this time. The people began to quiet down.

"I don't understand… How could she have gotten books that are about him? Where could she get books like that?" inquired Remus. "If there's anything about Harry, would supposedly be about assumptions of how Harry stumped Voldemort… that n-night." Sirius glanced at Remus with sympathy. It was still hard for them to talk about their lost, no matter how long ago it was.

"Have you seen these _books_ Dolores speaks of, Albus?" questioned Arabella.

"No, I haven't." replied Albus. "And I don't believe she would have let me. I assume, she believes that she has the upper hand over young Harry… although, as a matter of fact, she doesn't."

"Albus, this is ridiculous!" cried Molly. The others also agreed and tried to speak their thoughts at the same time.

"Please!" Albus raised his hand. The room fell silent. "If these books are truly about Harry, then this might get them to see the light of the situation - the actual truth."

No doubt, the old wizard was referring to the existence of Lord Voldemort.

"Them? Who's them?" asked Arthur.

"And you still haven't told us what that hag was planning to do tonight!" Sirius pointed out.

Molly glared at Sirius disapprovingly while Remus nudged his friend in the arm again. Sirius didn't dodge on time and got hurt again. He rubbed his aching arm as he scowled at his childhood friend.

The headmaster sighed, folding his hands together inside his night robes. "She's planning to read the books to the entire school and staff… including several Ministry officials, and the reporters. "

"This is insane!" shouted Molly.

"Is she mad?" yelled Sirius.

People in the office argued in protest too. Albus saw this was getting out of hand, and he rose from his seat, raising his hands that seemed to have radiated invisible power. "Please, everyone!" Once more, the old wizard gained their respectful silence. "I understand how you all are feeling. However, at this appointed time, there's nothing that you or I could do about this. It's out of our hands. Cornelius has a firm grip on this, but we have to prepare for what we have to face." Albus surveyed his colleagues, seeing a bit of doubt. Nonetheless, in some of their eyes, he could see solid determination. "What matters now is that we be there for Harry. That is why I have invited you. Harry will, no doubt, need us, particularly you - Sirius and Remus." Falling silent, he let the words sink into room before continuing. "If what in those books is what I think it is, Harry will be going through a hard time. It is best that he knows that he still has those who support and care for him, no matter what."

Sirius, Remus, and the others nodded, feeling a bit of pride from Professor Dumbledore's speech.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Arthur asked Albus. He wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. He was really talking about the Hogwarts' teachers.

"Not yet. I'm afraid; on the other hand, it won't be long before they do…" Albus trailed off as his voice was interrupted by another one that seemed to have resonated through the whole school.

"Ahem, ahem… Ladies and gentlemen, class will have to come to an end for now." The room immediately knew it was Professor Umbridge. "I would like all the students and staff to meet in the Great Hall in less than fifteen minutes." The others looked up at the ceiling as if they could see the woman. Certain members looked distastefully at the voice. "There'll be no tolerance for tardiness." With that, her voice was thankfully gone. Sirius and Remus exchanged concerned glances. They didn't even have the opportunity to warn Harry. If they knew the boy, they can assume he will be completely distraught over this.

"Come along, everyone." Albus said, albeit encouragingly. "We must not delay." He waved his arm at door, and the door swung open. Sirius quickly transformed into his animal form and walked beside Remus as they start to leave the room in anticipation.

* * *

When Professor Umbridge's aired through the whole castle about meeting in the Great Hall, teachers looked confused at the sudden notice, while the students excitedly exit their classrooms. They figured that whatever they were about to do was better than being stuck in class, unless one was very devoted to their studies.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking among their chatty fellow students to the Great Hall. Ron was very happy to be free. It was rare and very unlikely that something like this, whatever special occasion this was for them to be allowed out of class, would happen again. Hermione, however, did not trust it. By the sickly sweet sound of Umbridge's voice was anything to go by, then that gave the young witch all the more reason to find some flaw of this _freedom. _

"Hermione, you need to lighten up." Ron said, nonchalantly, noticing Hermione's expression. "All those books have gotten you wrapped up in a bunch."

Harry inwardly groaned as he could feel an argument working its way up. "I'll have you know, Ronald that I'm not really disappointed that we had to leave class." Hermione defended. Ron gave her look, making her grimace. "Maybe I am - but that's not the point!" She responded hotly. After taking a deep breath, her voice subdued. "Don't you think that it's odd that Professor Umbridge cancels our classes during the middle of the session?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, and Hermione rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She felt stupid for even asking the wrong person. "It is strange, but I'm not complaining. It sure did save Harry's tail from Snape." Truthfully, if Umbridge didn't spoke at the right moment, Snape would have been insulting Harry about his poor attempt of the potion they were making in class, and he would have subtracted points from Gryffindor.

Ron looked over to his best friend, thinking he would have commented already, but apparently Harry seemed zoned out.

"You alright there, mate?" Ron asked, eyeing him carefully.

Hermione hastily gazed at Harry too, studying him with mere concern. Harry looked pale and he had dark circles around his eyes.

Harry blinked back to Earth, before mentally scolding himself. "I'm fine." Suddenly, he grimaced and held his hand to his stomach; his school robes sleeve covered his bloody bandaged hand.

"It would really ease our mind if you spoke to someone about this." Hermione said, exasperatedly. "You can go to Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore-"

Harry shook his head fervently at that name. His eyes glazed over with frustration. "Like I said Hermione, Dumbledore already has too much on plate without me adding it," He protested. "I will not give her the satisfaction that she's won. That's exactly what she wants me to do."

Hermione scowled at the dark-haired boy. She couldn't understand her friend's mindset. Ron frowned as well, but decided it was best if he didn't say anything. When Harry's mind is set on something, it's very difficult to deter him.

The trio reached the Great Hall, which was almost full. The three friends made their way to their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry glanced at the teacher's table and mostly all the professors were there, sitting at their respectful seats. Umbridge was the last person he wanted to see, but there she was, smiling at him devilishly. He, in return, gave her a stone look before trying to set his foot in the table.

Before Harry got the chance to sit down, a loud bark reverberated through the big hall. Everyone's eyes, from the inside of the hall to the those who were just coming, landed on a grim, but happy looking dog that was by the doors. There were other people that Harry recognized without thinking.

Most of the students shrieked. "That's – that's the grim!" A girl cried out. Harry's fellow classmates pointed at the dog while trying to put distance between the canine and themselves.

"I assure you; he's a perfectly regular dog and is harmless." Professor Lupin announced to rest the students' fears. He held his arms out in defense of the said animal. The dog barked once more, his tail wagging back and forth in excitement. "He's very well trained too."

Many of them, who liked the former professor, watched him and his pet uncertainly. The Slytherins, as expected, glared at the forth-coming group distrustfully.

Harry couldn't believe it. He wasn't even aware when he started striding towards the dog's direction. The group and the canine met Harry half-way, and Harry shook Remus' hand. Harry tried to ignore the irritating stares he was receiving.

"Good evening, Harry." said Remus, when they released each other's hands.

"Mum," Ron said, getting up from his seat unsurely. Molly beamed at her youngest son and went up him to instead to give him a hug, since he'd be so embarrassed to even try to go for the hug first.

She held onto him for too long to Ron's discomfort. His ears started turning red when he spotted Malfoy and his cronies at the Slytherin table, smirking at him humorously.

Hermione came up behind Ron's mother, rescuing Ron, and they hugged welcomingly.

"Dad, Mum!" Ginny spoke from afar. She ran up to Arthur and embraced him warmly.

"Harry, you look worn out," noted Remus. Sirius made a low barking sound to agree with his friend. "Is there something troubling you?"

At the teacher's table, Umbridge was watching the hugging exchange and it sickened her. "What the meaning of this?" She asked no one in specifically.

"I hope you don't mind, Dolores." Albus said, popping out of nowhere and taking his seat. His abrupt appearance tore her attention away from Harry and the rest. "I extended the invitation to them. I assumed with all those people you have requested to come here, it wouldn't be much of a problem to bring some more friends to the party." He grinned at her with the blasted twinkle in his eyes that she wished she get rid of with one quick spell.

"A lemon drop?" asked Albus, holding out a yellowish looking candy wrapped in clear plastic. It looked like he was holding it in his hands for a long time, for how else did he have it. She didn't see him reach into his robe or pockets.

"What - no! No, no!" Dolores shooed his wrinkly hand away. She scooted over a few feet from him. She didn't want his madness spreading to her if she could help it.

The old coot shrugged his shoulders imperceptibly, as if he was saying it was her lost.

Not long afterwards, Professor McGonagall sat beside Albus and she touched his arm to get his attention. "What's going on? Why has she summoned us here?"

Albus gave her a waning smile. "You'll know soon, my dear, Minerva. For right now, have patience."

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned before shaking her head. "Seriously, Albus," She muttered. She looked forward at the whole assembly, predominantly on Potter and the crowd.

Harry managed to avoid Remus question, with some difficulty, he might add. "What are you guys doing here?" inquired Harry. He was on knee, patting through Sirius' fur with his good hand. The boy's heart was beating wildly in his chest, fearing that somebody would instantaneously notice the wanted convict was here and will arrest him.

Sirius whimpered when sensed he Harry's fear, so he stretched his neck to lick Harry's face to cheer him up.

Ron and Hermione saw Harry truly smile for the first time, in a long time. Harry was really comforted by this, but it didn't ease his anxiety.

By now, the twins were here, including Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, the Creevey brothers. Patil twins, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, and other DA members had arrived. The Great Hall was practically full, and Harry noticed from the corner of his eye that Mr. Filch had closed one of the doors.

"Isn't that the – the grim? Neville stuttered.

"No, he's not." Harry said in a force tone. He was trying to conceal his short temper. "He's my… He's my d- my friend."

His godfather turned his head sideways. If one would look close enough, it seemed that the dog eyebrows furrowed at that.

"What's his name?" asked Cho. She peered over Neville's shoulder. Harry started at her sudden appearance, feeling foolish the next after realizing who it was.

"This is Snuffles," Harry replied. "He has a really good sense of smell." He joked lamely.

Cho only smiled meekly at him. She bent down and petted Snuffles gently. Sirius, trying to act like a natural canine, leaned into her affection, licking her hand too. Cho giggled and smiled sadly at Harry.

Harry forced out a breath, feeling hot around the collar. He wanted to fix it, but he didn't want to do it in front of her. At that, the other Gryffindors decided to trust Harry and the dog and greet their former professor and the dog warmly. Soon, other students who loved Professor Lupin came to welcome him. Minutes later, after reacquainting with their favorite teacher and acquainting themselves with Harry's _friend_, they went to their tables.

"Albus wanted us to be here." Remus replied, after everyone else was gone. Harry noted the tone of Remus' voice and looked up swiftly. Remus including the others, who had come, was looking uneasy.

"What's the matter?" inquired Ron, studying the grownups suspiciously. They even seemed more reluctant to respond to Ron's question.

"Harry," Hermione said, shaking his shoulder. She pointed at the great doors. "There's the Minister… and… who are they?" She asked, not recognizing the other people behind Cornelius Fudge.

Harry gazed up to see that he did remember some of the people. One of them, most of all, was Amelia Bones. "The woman in the blue robes," He depicted. Hermione and the others nodded. "She's Amelia Bones. She was at my hearing." Harry added.

No one liked to recall the fact that Harry escaped getting his wand snapped with a narrow miss.

The Ministry workers walked near the walls on the Slytherins' side till they reached the teachers' table. Cornelius nodded his head at Albus Dumbledore while he graciously greeted Dolores. Albus remained cool headed as Professor McGonagall's nose flared in disgust.

In short seconds, seven different people (two out of seven holding cameras) with parchment and quill hurried in. Filch closed the other door and now it seems like no one else was coming in or going out.

"_What's going on?"_ Harry thought fearfully. He was beginning to not like this at all. The hair on the back of his neck stood on edge, and this did not bode well with him.

"Harry!" Remus said, urgently. He pulled the young boy up, hoping to not attract attention, but he needed to hurry up and say this. Remus could see Professor Umbridge getting ready to begin. He gripped Harry's shoulders steadfastly, his eye leveling with emerald ones. "Listen to me, and listen to me carefully, Harry. Whatever happens, know that Snuffles and I are here for you, including your friends." Sirius came to stand by Harry's leg

Remus tone began to make Harry nervous. It's reassuring, but why did he had to say this? "Remus, of course I know that… but what do you mean exactly by 'whatever happens'?"

"Ahem, ahem…" All the school's divided attention was on Dolores Umbridge, who had now seven stacked books in front of her. "I gathered everyone here today because I have some things I would love to share with you all.

"_Here it comes." _thought Remus.

"A very helpful source has come to me with books of Harry Potter." The students hastily whispered to each other while shooting Harry looks. Harry could only stare at the toad stunned. "This source…" Professor Umbridge began. Everyone quieted down. "This source claims that these books are about accurate and detailed events of Mr. Potter's life." Harry lost whatever remaining color he had in hm. Ron and Hermione, who knew him best, stared at their friend worriedly. "This might even shed some light… show us what this boy… truly is. "She said the last part silkily.

At last, Harry was able to find his voice. "You… you… can't do that!" Harry shouted angrily. He was ready to charge her, but Remus held him back. Ron and Hermione backed up a little. They've crossed Harry's temper on more than one occasion since they came back for their fifth year.

"Harry, think for a second! Think!" Remus whispered furiously in the young teen's ear. Sirius tried to nudge Harry back with his head.

"Mr. Potter, you're a student." said Professor Umbridge, coolly. She picked up the first book, caressing her stubby, pink-polish colored nails over the texture of the novel. "It is best if you start remembering that."

"That's my life… that's my business and nobody else's!" yelled Harry. At that Remus roughly pulled Harry all the way down to the end with Sirius padding after them.

Reporters wrote zealously while the cameramen took snaps of pictures of Harry's furious-looking features while he was hauled back. Next, the cameramen directed their cameras to Umbridge and took photos of her grinning smugly.

"_That boy is making a fool of himself." _Severus Snape sneered in thought. His cold unwelcoming eyes observed Potter with sheer aversion. He rested his chin into his slim fingers. What disturbed the potions professor was how the boy was so resolute in trying to fight for his privacy. He mostly expected the boy to boast about it.

"Look who doesn't look so Saint now," said Malfoy. His classmates who were near him, snickered.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley covered their mouths, their eyes glistening with unshed tears. This was Molly's first time seeing Harry so upset. Of course, she understood. His whole life was being exposed to the public. He should have a right to his privacy.

Albus and Minerva watched Harry with disappointment and sympathy. Albus could only hope that Harry listen to reason, just this once.

"Harry - Harry…" Remus attempted to keep Harry calm, but all it did was infuriate the boy more and he continued his rant.

"I can't believe she's doing this! She can't do this! Please don't let her do this!" Harry nearly forced through the Marauders. Remus, however, caught him and slammed him into the wall.

"Damn it, Harry! I know!" Remus screamed back. Harry seemed shock at Remus' force; he stared blankly at the wolf. "I know…" The wolf exhaled. They both were unaware of their labored breathing.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Remus slowly approached Harry once again, hiding him from view. Laying his hand on the boy's shoulder, Remus could tell Harry tried to refrain from flinching, and the wolf began to feel guilty. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry for what is going to happen in the couple of hours. I can't stress enough how much I understand… the scrutiny you're under. I understand the misjudgment from others… I completely understand." Remus didn't realize his voice dropped to a whisper.

"I completely agree with you… they have no right to know what you're life was like. They never lived it, and they never will." Remus closed his eyes for a minute as he took a deep breath before opening his eyes again and resuming. "I do not condone what this woman is doing." He added. "We can't do anything about it. You have to consider not only the position you're in… but as well as others… especially Albus." Harry glanced over Remus' shoulder to see sad blue eyes looking back at him. At that second, Harry noticed how deadly quiet it was. "If we could do anything about this… we would… but we can't. The only things I can say that might be a solace to you, Harry, is that whatever it is in those books might set you free… It might get the Ministry off your back… Most of all, though, whatever is in those books, we will be here right beside you till the very end."

Harry swallowed a large lump in his throat, thinking very deeply. From the students and staff point of view, all they could see was Remus whispering to Harry. Though, they couldn't tell what was being said.

Harry's friends and those he really consider to be family studied the turmoil of emotions that went through his emerald orbs.

It finally landed on defeat, and the young teen nodded his head in reluctant acceptance. Remus watched his former student before him in confusion. He thought for a moment that Harry will continue to fight.

However, Remus didn't know what went through the Gryffindor student's head. That's what concerned him the most, but Harry didn't give him a hard time anymore, so there was no reason to keep him there. A bit reluctantly, Remus ushered Harry to the Gryffindor table. Snuffles treaded along with his godson and his friend. Harry's classmates gave him and his friends room since they have yet to sit down. Hermione hugged Harry tightly, showing how much she cares for him.

After they released each other, Harry smiled at her briefly, appreciating her affection. Ron clapped Harry on the shoulders. A white flash shortly blinded Harry. Snuffles almost attacked one of the cameramen if Arthur didn't catch Sirius around the torso.

"Not now…" said Arthur, dragging Sirius back. Sirius' sharp claws dug into the ground when he was pulled next to his charge. The ones standing began to sat down. Harry made sure he had Sirius secured next to him on the floor, before assuring Mr. Weasley that he could go sit down. Then, Harry petted through Sirius fur, keeping his godfather calm while trying to control the burning sensation around his collar. He hated that he let that toad get under his skin like that.

"Shall we begin?" Professor Umbridge said, concealing her satisfied emotion. "Oh, and that will be another detentions worth, Mr. Potter."

Harry glowered at her, but he made sure he kept himself in check. When Remus mentioned about the books setting him free… he thought that they could prove that Voldemort is back, Peter Pettigrew is alive, and Sirius' innocence – that's if the books truly are about his life. Then, all what everyone would find out would be worth it, even if he had to deal with judgment, scrutiny, and whatever else will be thrown at him.

The toad walked to the podium and opened the book. "Harry Potter and the Philosopher of Stone… Chapter one: The Boy Who Lived."

* * *

**October 17, 2012 - Wednesday**

**Dear readers,**

**This is a revised version of this chapter. I realized how many mistakes I made and I'm sorry for you having to read them. Please forgive me. And please forgive me for my slow updates. College is really getting in the way. But I try to make time for writing.**

**I hope this is better for you. I have no doubt that it still might have a bit of errors but not as much.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as I had wrote it. Please review. I would really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer - this belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not me.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tune for more updates!**

**-Asphodel**


	2. Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived

**Hogwarts Assembly: The Philosopher of Stone**

**Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived**

"Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived," began the DADA teacher. A glowing light shone through the outlining of the Great Hall doors, making a sizzling sound. "Ahem… before I forget… I would like to mention that no one comes in or leaves out until the ending of the read." said Professor Umbridge, gleefully.

The students groaned tastelessly at that. "They're sealing us in." said Fred, looking at his twin. George looked back at him in mock horror.

"What if we had to make restroom trips?" asked George.

"Are we going to sit here through all these books?" A student shouted.

"No, we'll be here just the first book." Madame Bones answered, much to Professor Umbridge's distaste. "Then, we all will return for the next book tomorrow and the book after… and you get the rest."

It didn't really appease everyone, but it was sensible, so they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Outside the Great Hall, a young red haired man ran towards the great doors. However, he was too late. When he came to a stop, the glow was already half way sealing the doors shut. When the glow disappeared at pit of the floor, he banged his fists frenetically, rebuking himself mentally.

"Erm… Hello? Hell- I'm out here!" He shouted. After a minute or so, he was still staring at the doors in disbelief. He figured maybe no one can hear him. Oh what will the minister think of his tardiness? The red headed man thought sadly. He can easily hear from his side. He heard Madame Umbridge saying something about no one entering or exiting while Madame Bones included that they will meeting will end after the first book.

Back inside the Great Hall, Minister Fudge skimmed the area to find his assistant, Percy Weasley, but when he didn't see him anywhere, the minister frowned.

Figuring that he won't get in anytime soon, Percy leaned against the door, taking out his wand. He uttered a spell and a chair materialized in front of him. Next, he pocketed his wand into its appropriate place, dragging the chair to the door and sitting on it. Then, he listened intently to Madame Umbridge's voice.

**"Chapter one, the boy who lived." **

The students, aside from Harry himself, listened with an intent ear. They were eager to learn more of the famous Harry Potter. Even Ron and Hermione were bit intent to know more about their mysterious friend.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"These sound like some lovely folks." Fred commented, sarcastically. His twin chuckled at him while Ron and Ginny covered their mouths, refraining from trying to laugh.

Harry had a wry smile, despite his mood. Trust those two and their antics. As soon as the smile came, it faded. He wondered why the book started off with his guardians.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

The students exchanged bewildered glances. "It's a muggle power tool create holes," Hermione explained. Mr. Weasley smiled in fascination as others nodded their heads in comprehension; they went back to listening to the story.

Outside of the Great Hall, Percy only shook his head. He could imagine his father cornering Hermione for more information on drills. Nothing fascinates his father more than the ways of muggles.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. **

"Dudley?" said Fred, contemplatively. He rested his chin into his hand with his elbow on the table. "Say Harry, isn't that chap the one-"

"Who we gave our…" George took over his brother's sentence, casting a glimpse at his mother as she looked at her sons. "Candy to?"

Harry nodded his head, cracking a wide grin. With everything that's been going on, it felt strange to smile like that. Frowning in thought, he wondered if he'll ever get through this year.

The change in Harry's expression did not go unnoticed by Sirius. He looked at Harry in concern. He smelled something was off about his godson. He didn't know what it was and he hated that he couldn't turn into his human form to talk to Harry.

Harry scratched behind Sirius' ear with his undamaged hand; making him do what every other dog does, make their foot paw bounce against the floor while their tongue hangs out.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. **

Molly noticed her sons whispering. However, what really bothered her was the look on Ron's face at the last sentence.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

Sirius head snapped up and began growling. Professor Umbridge paused to study the mongrel by Potter at the same time everyone's eyes landed Harry.

"Shush, Snuffles!" Harry leaned into Sirius ear to whisper, scratching his neck "It's alright." While Harry quickly tried to calm down his godfather, Remus knew his friend took offense to that. Remus didn't appreciate Lily sister's negative thoughts either.

Harry might be older and know damn well that Dursleys will never accept him for what he is, but deep down, the inner child longed for them to love he like any family would. As much as he would loathed to admit, he was a bit disappointed that even before he knew them, they already had disliked him.

Sirius' temper leveled, bringing Harry back to the present. He took a moment to get a good look at his friends, the Weasleys, the Order members, who returned the eye contact with supportive expressions. Harry sighed, what felt like relief. He has family, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

Severus relaxed deeper into his seat, intrigued by the small piece of information. If this was what the Potter's guardians thought of the boy, then would it mean… No. Severus still believes that boy is a complete spoiled brat and there's nothing else to it.

Umbridge slowly changed her attention to the words in the book, and everyone else looked back at her. Harry was ever grateful.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

Professor Dumbledore looked amused when he saw McGonagall looked miffed at that part.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

"Honestly," Mrs. Weasley shook her head. Her children knew better than to carry themselves like that. They would be in for a reckoning.

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

Aside from the non-humorous people, the hall laughed, starting to connect the cat from the story to a certain Transfiguration teacher. Harry gazed at Professor McGonagall, who raised her head up high in pride. He was curious of what she was doing at Privet Drive at the time. The setting didn't seem like he lived there yet.

"Quiet!" Professor Umbridge cried, shutting half of the students up. It took a moment for the hall to be silent.

"Boy, that woman needs to take a serious vacation." Seamus said to Dean, nudging him the arm.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Mr. Finnigan." The DADA teacher called out.

The Gryffindors cried out incredulously. Professor McGonagall nearly leaped out of her seat if Professor Dumbledore did not catch her arm. She glared at him, wanting her colleague to let her go. However, looking to those blue eyes made her anger waver. She fell back to her into her chair and Professor Dumbledore rose from his.

"Gryffindors, please," His voice wasn't loud or stern. It was really gentle, yet it held authority. The lions quieted down reluctantly, shooting the toad face glowers. "Dolores, and to all my teaching staff, there'll be no deducting points from this point onward. I believe these books will recount everything that went on in Mr. Potter's life."

Harry tensed at the headmaster's claims. That was what he was exactly afraid of. That meant the books will tell about the Dursley's treatment. He didn't want anybody to know that. He didn't know he was shaking until a hand rested on his shoulders. It was Remus when he looked back. The grey orbs watched him in concern at the same time with reassurance. "Remember what I said, Harry."

Harry gulped, nodding his head before letting his body relax. He was unaware of others staring at him worriedly.

"Which probably might include some sticky situations," added Professor Dumbledore. There were twinkles shining behind the half-moon spectacles, probably knowing more of Harry's troubles than he led on. "It would make no sense to take away points or privileges if these events already occurred." When nobody protested, he sat back coolly.

"You may continue your read, Professor Umbridge." said Madame Bones, sighing.

With frustration, the toad did just that.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. **

"How thick can he be?" Malfoy said for the first time. Harry glanced back in surprise. It was something that he and Malfoy can agree on. Harry's uncle was usually thick about everything, particularly when it came to his world.

**He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

_"Oh, the bliss of ignorance."_ thought Dumbledore, rubbing his long white beard.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

Harry snickered sorely, gaining suspicious gazes from his fellow classmates. "That sounds like exactly what Vernon would do."

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"Anything abnormal makes him uneasy." said Harry, bitterly.

Mrs. Weasley frowned deepened as the story continued.

Her husband, who was sitting next to her, noted her expression and leaned into her ear. "Something wrong, Molly?" Arthur asked, softly.

After a moment she said, "It's just strange… seeing him this way. It's like a whole different him…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off, not knowing how quite to explain. The Weasley parents studied Harry, who was oblivious of their stares because he was attempting to ignore the attention he was getting. Harry figured there were those who were still looking at him out of spite.

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry." Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

Mr. Weasley smiled gently at his wife, understanding what she meant anyway. "I don't think he's different." He replied in a hushed tone.

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. **

"Nothing new there," said Ron, gaining several snickers from those who have heard.

Molly scowled at her spouse and blew air out of her nose. "You know what I mean, Arthur!" She whispered back furiously. "Harry is practically our son, and I wouldn't care what the book says!"

"Of course I do, dear." Arthur quickly said while he chucked lightly. "I don't think we're seeing a different side of Harry." His wife gazed back at him with a confused look. "I believe we're discovering things about him that we never knew before." At that, Molly nodded, agreeing with his sentiment, turning her head back to the raven haired boy on the other side of the table. "We probably would not have known if it weren't for the books," Mr. Weasley added in afterthought. "Not the most pleasant way to learn, but I still appreciate him being in our lives too."

At that, the Weasley couple smiled at each other regrettably, before deciding to pay attention to the story.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. **

"Oh, so he doesn't know your name now." Ginny said exasperatedly. She rested her chin in one hand while slapping table with the other.

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. **

"Harvey Potter," trailed Fred. "Nope, that doesn't suit you." Fred dismissed, shaking his head.

**Or Harold.**

"Harold?" Percy repeated, incredulously. No one was around to hear him.

"Harold Potter…" trailed George, then he shook his head. "Just stick with Harry; it sounds way better."

The fellow Gryffindors snickered at the twins, earning a dirty look from their defense the dark arts teacher.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

Professor Flitwick shook his head. Lily was the best person in the world. She was the best student in his class, and despite favoritism not being allowed, she was certainly his though.

The teachers who also had taught Lily Evans shared the same thought along with the charms teacher.

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

_"I didn't know he had it in him to apologize."_ thought Harry.

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

At long last, everyone realized what the date was in that chapter. It seemed like the atmosphere dampened at the moment, no one knowing what to say or do.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

Harry snickered behind his good hand, while making sure his bad one was hiding underneath his leg. He could picture his uncle being flustered after that. Maybe there were a bit of joys of reading the stories.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

Angelina Johnson shook her head while looking at her Quidditch seeker in admiration. "Wow, Harry. Your uncle is something else, isn't he?"

"Blimey, no wonder Potter is mad now." Malfoy cracked, making sure he was heard loud and clear. The Slytherins' laugh echoed in the open air, while Harry and the others looked fiercely at the snake representative table. There were students who also believed that The-Boy-Who-Lived is off his rocker, and couldn't help but agree with the most disliked student amongst the three other houses.

"You better stuff it ferret, or I'll show you madness!" Ron shouted, ready to reach into his robes for his wand. The Weasley children and those who were on Harry's side cheered in agreement. Hermione kicked Ron's foot underneath the table to stop him from causing additional trouble, receiving a grimace from him. "What?" Ron whined, rubbing his sore spot.

Harry only fixed Malfoy with a hard expression. He wasn't going to take the Slytherin student's bait.

Severus nearly spoke to take away some points but was cut off by no other than Albus. "Now, Severus,"

"Mr. Weasley was clearly out of bounds, headmaster." Professor Snape snarled, his tone carrying out. "He needs to mind his self-control."

"So was Mr. Malfoy, Severus." Minerva butted in. "He needs to watch his tongue."

"That is quite enough, the both of you." Albus intervened, holding his arms out to hush his colleagues. The head of Gryffindor and Slytherin resentfully dropped it, looking away from each other. "As for Mr. Weasley, please learn to ignore Draco, and Mr. Malfoy, if you'd kindly keep unconstructive thoughts to yourself. Thank you. You may go on Dolores."

Sighing heavily, Professor Umbridge raised the book closer to her face, trying to maintain her patience.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw -and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move.**

That earned a fitful of chuckles and giggles.

**It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior?**

"Yes, in Minerva's case." Professor Sprout said, her hand covering her mirth.

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

Professor Umbridge paused, frowning. She was much eager to read the part where the boy gets in trouble.

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

Mrs. Weasley's nose flared. If Dudley was her child, he would be a whole different person.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

Professor McGonagall huffed at how indiscreet the world was when it came to being around muggles, particularly the night You-Know-Who vanished.

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today."**

"Ah! That's my dad." spoke Tonks.

**"Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

The wizarding world would have been exposed for sure if muggles didn't feel the need to come up with some type of logic that was real and made sense, the transfiguration professor mused.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Whispers filled the hall. The teachers, except Umbridge, talked furiously with each other about the disgraceful woman who is supposedly Lily's blood relative.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... Shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... You know... her crowd."**

The book in Professor Umbridge's hand would have melted from most of the school body's glare.

"What about his crowd?" Draco said heatedly. "The world could do a lot better without muggles, mainly muggles like him."

Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe, and some of his fellow Slytherins nodded their head proudly at his statement.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"Merlin Harry, your aunt and uncle makes my life with grandmother bearable." Neville snorted. Harry gave, his usual shy friend, a raised eyebrow. "What? I mean, I still love her of course." He included, shrugging his shoulders, and awkwardly looked back up at the teachers' table.

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"Again with the names," Dean huffed.

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Yeah, so nasty, so common, that the next generation kids will be named Harry." Fred said it in a spooky way.

"That better not happen." Harry warned the twin, looking stern while feeling horrified at the thought. Although, he knew it wouldn't happen.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

"Don't give me that look, Albus," Minerva said a bit sharply. "It was a good thing I studied how those muggles behaved. It's ghastly."

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

Harry rolled his eyes at that.

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them... **

**How very wrong he was.**

Harry wished that man was right for once.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. **

"That's creepy." commented Lee.

I**t didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

Albus chuckled beside his colleague. "I love this description of you, Minerva. It fits you so well." He said, not paying any mind to his friend's piercing stare.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

Professor McGonagall leaned into the headmaster's ear. "I believe this is where you come in." She told him, trying to conceal her amusement.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

"Woo! Professor Dumbledore!" The twins started to applaud, followed by those (in each house except for Slytherin) who didn't believe that Albus was an old coot who couldn't run the school properly. Mrs. Weasley tried to scorn her two boys through all the noise.

Sirius currently was not seeing eye-to-eye on things with the old wizard, but his doggy traits couldn't help but wag his tail at the enthusiasm the new generation of Hogwarts students displaying. He stopped suddenly when noticed his godson who didn't clap or share the excitement with others. Everyone else, who could see Harry, was surprised that his hands remained at his sides. He was staring interestingly at the texture of the wood of the table.

"Something wrong, Harry?" asked Remus, stopping his clapping. Harry did not respond of course. Hermione watched Harry in worry from a side glance while Ron stared at their friend at lost as they continued to clap. They actually think they have an idea of what is bothering Harry.

Albus Dumbledore wanted to beam at the left-over respect and support he still had, but he couldn't, for the simple fact that looking at a certain student, he came to care for these past five years, was not even looking at him.

Although, the old man had to remember that it was his fault that Harry Potter was not favoring him at the moment. He hadn't talked to the boy, and he knew Harry needs him.

However, Albus could not afford Lord Voldemort discovering anything that will give him the advantage. He believed he was doing the right thing. Wasn't he?

Professor Umbridge sent daggers at the headmaster, internally feeling panicked that this story was not helping her cause at all.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Sometimes you're too wise for your own good." muttered Professor McGonagall, causing Professor Dumbledore to smile faintly. He couldn't get over whatever relationship he has with Harry may be on the line.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness.**

The device Professor Umbridge read piqued everyone's interest.

"What is the book talking about, Professor?" A third year Ravenclaw raised her hand and asked the headmaster.

"I never heard of something like that before." Hermione whispered, wondering the same thing. She was chagrined that she missed something. Ron and Harry couldn't resist smiling knowingly at their friend.

"It's my deluminator." Professor Dumbledore answered modestly. "It's very useful, I dare admit."

"You made it didn't you sir?" asked the same Ravenclaw student.

"Why, yes I did Ms. Bridge." The headmaster nodded, grinning softly at her.

She gasped, her dark hair flipped in her ponytail as she spoke to her friends. The girl was probably surprised that he knew her name, seeing that it's a lot of students, and she just had a brief one-on-one talk with the old man.

"Headmaster, it'd be much appreciated if I can at least get through this chapter without further interruptions." Professor Umbridge said to the headmaster with a very controlled sweetly tone.

"My apologies, Dolores," Albus inclined his head to her, not phased at all by her attitude.

Her face lost the controlled mask for moment to display a look of wanting to give him a piece of her mind before pulling it back into place again.

**Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

This time, the transfiguration teacher's house received a shout out of approval with a few barks from the dog, not caring how much they were upsetting Professor Umbridge, and Harry became a part of the cheering team.

With a slight disapproval look from Minerva McGonagall, even though she felt internally satisfied, they began to quiet down.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

Minerva gave the same look that book described to Albus.

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

The hall, aside from the serious people, expressed their amusement, throwing smiles at their stern transfiguration teacher.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

The said professor seemed a little embarrassed as she mimicked what the book said at the same time the Umbridge woman read.

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

Professor McGonagall still agreed to this very day.

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

It seemed that bit of melancholy was returning into the atmosphere.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"**

"Yes, he is." Dolores Umbridge replied simply to the book.

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"What?" Students began to ask, particular those who never really made a trip to the headmaster's office, which would be the main time he would offer those things.

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

Professor Umbridge threw a nasty glare at Professor Dumbledore, remembering not too long ago that he was proposing those sweets to her.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name:**

The DADA professor froze. She did not want to read the name let alone say it out loud.

**"Voldemort," **Albus said for her, already inferring what the book was leading too and seeing that she was too frightened to say it herself.

As expected, those who feared the name flinched.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice.**

"Must you say his name, Albus!" snapped Minister Fudge.

"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." said Albus.

Harry for one couldn't agree with him more, despite that Professor Dumbledore was not on good terms.

"That is… uh… what the book… erm… version of you said too." Professor Umbridge said flustered. She read it the same time he said it.

"Brilliant," Dumbledore beamed.

Professor Umbridge skimmed the next several lines, not seeming to want to continue.

"I assume Voldemort's name appears again." Albus stated calmly.

Again people flinched. Professor Umbridge had the nerve to glare at him resentfully.

"Perhaps, it would be best if I took over the rest." The old man suggested, holding out his hand for the book.

Some of the student body and the staff rooted out loud that the toad wouldn't be reading anymore. The woman had the decency to look put out. The minister grimaced in displeasure. Where's the respect around here? He wondered.

With great reluctance yet anxiousness, she handed the book over to Professor Dumbledore. As He scanned the words too for a minute, Professor McGonagall read over his arm. Next, Professor Dumbledore pulled Minerva close to whisper in her ear. He had an idea.

When he was done, Minerva looked back at him perplexed, now pulling him close to whisper back in his ear.

Everyone watched curiously at the two professors, wondering what they were talking about and waiting for at least one of them to read.

As she finished speaking in his ear, he smiled at her encouragingly. The head of Gryffindor only sighed as she nodded her head as if it was acceptance, but her lips thinned. Albus held the open book out to his friend. She grasped half of the book while he still held firm of the other. Minerva began to read.

**"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of." **

She sounded just like she did when she first said it that night. Of course, people flinched, but that heightened their attention, wondering what she's playing at. Then Albus started to read.

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." **

"It's some sort of like a play… or act." Hermione stated loudly as she caught on what the two teachers were doing.

The hall gave a perceptible nod, now understanding too.

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."** read Professor McGonagall, exasperatedly.

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."** Professor Dumbledore read in a fond manner.

Madame Pomfrey blushed and couldn't believe the book version of Albus saying that.

"Too much information, don't you think?" Lavender Brown said, sarcastically, shaking her head.

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore just like the book said and read, **"The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

Professor McGonagall narrated. She shook her head, feeling awkward of reading about herself.

**It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

The Professor choked on the last part, her old emotions of the night returning full force.

The three tables, even few of Slytherins students, looked at the teacher with empathy, but not as much as they were giving Harry.

Harry gulped a large lump in his throat, breathing in and out heavily. He cast a glance at his third year defense teacher. Remus caught the eye contact, giving Harry a sad smile while giving him a big one-arm hug.

Sirius nuzzled his nose into his charge's back, trying to give him and himself comfort.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.** Albus read.

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..." **

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

The way how Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore acted it was really emotion capturing.

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone. **

The first years, who didn't really know any better, watched Harry in awe.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

Something everyone would like to know.

Harry shuddered in Remus' embrace. His mind temporarily reflected back in the graveyard, where Voldemort told him everything. He didn't pay any attention to the concerns radiating off from others near him.

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

Harry glowered at Albus Dumbledore. Whatever that man guessed is probably dead on spot. That didn't mean he would tell Harry that though.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

When Professor Dumbledore read that, the Weasleys exploded as Sirius growled and barked angrily. Fred, George, and Ron were the loudest of them all. They had a deeper insight of what Harry's home life was like.

"Guys," Harry exclaimed. His eyes widened at their outburst.

"Mr. Potter if you don't control that mutt, he'll have to be kicked out of here." Professor Umbridge said harshly.

Trying very hard to ignore her, Harry had difficulty calming his godfather down especially with only one hand.

Remus noticed and helped his former student. While calming Padfoot down, he side glanced at Harry's hand on his side that was hidden under his thigh in suspicion.

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

Minerva looked as outraged as she sound in the story. In actuality, she still felt that it was one of the biggest mistakes her friend ever made. She had a bad feeling about it. Maybe after reading the rest of the chapters to see if it'll prove her wrong might quell her apprehensiveness.

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."**

Albus said, still standing firm to what he believed was right now as he did four years ago.

"A letter?" said Molly.

"I think that'd be hard for them to understand in a letter. I mean, you should have seen how my father was when he discovered my mum being a witch. He was in his right state… being confused and unbelieving." said Seamus. "But he came around soon enough. I think he loved my mother and me too much to care."

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future -"**

"Oh please, don't give anyone ideas." Harry moaned, wanting to bang his head on the table. Practically everyone heard. Those who wanted fame would love to be honored that way.

Severus Snape cast the Potter boy furtive gazes. As much as he was firm in what he believed about his enemy's son that blasted brat was messing with his mind set.

**"There will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! You see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"I'm still not ready to take it." Harry mumbled sulkily.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

Many chuckled at that.

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

Malfoy and his cronies smirked.

The games keeper blushed in embarrassment, his self-esteem decreasing. Professor McGonagall looked apologetically at Hagrid.

"Hagrid is the most trustworthy of all." Harry affirmed determinedly, as if he dared anyone to argue against him.

Nobody said anything anyway. All the times they saw Harry get angry in defense class, they didn't want to put up with it.

The gamekeeper beamed appreciatively at him, and Harry gave a perceptible nod to his first friend.

Harry owed it to the half-giant. If it weren't for him, he would never found out the world he belonged in, even though it seemed most of the magical community were against him.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Seems like Dumbledore agrees." said Tonks, smiling at Harry. She tried not to let Harry's sour mood get to her. He needed something positive in his life, so she'll be it if she had to be.

Harry gave her a half-hearted grin. He appreciated her attempt make him feel better.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

"Wicked," Dennis Creevey whispered in awe while Sirius barked once. He missed his bike. It was practically a part of him.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Ah…" The girls cooed, even those who are supposed to be against Harry. They couldn't deny a sweet cute little baby.

"You sound quite adorable, Harry." Luna Lovegood said in a dreamy voice, her face always displaying wonder yet wisdom that no one could fathom.

Harry blushed while Harry's roommates laughed at his expense. Sirius rubbed his wet nose against his godson's back as Remus smiled fondly at James and Lily's son.

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir." **The headmaster took over Hagrid's part.

The girls gushed in adoration of baby Harry, causing him to squirm further in his seat and cover his face with his hand.

Professor Snape eyed the boy steadily. This was not acting the way he believed he would, and that unnerved the potions master greatly.

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

Harry let his head drop onto the table as the females embarrassed him further with their cooing.

Remus rubbed his former student's back soothingly in sympathy, even though he couldn't help but keep smiling.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

No one could see the grimace that crossed Harry's face. He wished he could bang it off on the table or curse it off – whatever! That scar damned him to a life without parents and ending innocent lives, especially those who came too close to him.

Harry began to wonder for a minute if he was fated to defeat Lord Voldemort.

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

Some of the students showed that they could have done without that information while the rest thought it was cool.

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

Hagrid turned red at his behavior, but he really didn't want to let Harry go.

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"What?" Harry supporters exploded. Harry's head shot up at the loudness, looking a bit panicky.

"Why did you leave him on the doorstep?" shouted Mrs. Weasley, standing up in outrage.

Her husband tried to calm her down but to no success.

"It's autumn, so that means it's frigid outside." Hermione said, staring at the headmaster down.

_"Out of all of the places…"_ Sirius growled in thought.

"Enough!" screamed Umbridge. She breathed heavily, trying once again to maintain her control. Everybody was stun to silence. "How much longer before this chapter is finished?" She directed her nose to the two reading professors.

"Only a few paragraphs further," McGonagall slowly answered.

"Well, this chapter is nearly done. It's going to be read through this without any more disruptions…" She whispered in a deadly tone.

When silenced lasted longer than she had hoped, she fixed her clothing as if she was straightening out her pride before saying, "You may read on professors," in a sweet voice.

The headmaster and the transfiguration teacher cautiously lowered their eyes onto the book.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back."**

Sirius made a mental note to go to Hagrid and get his motorcycle back.

**"G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. "Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**

When Albus Dumbledore finished reading the last part, he looked up to say. "That's the end of the chapter."

If the first chapter got everyone riled up, they can't image what the next part of the story will be like.

* * *

**October 17, 2012 - Wednesday**

**Dear readers, **

**I want to apologize for the very slow updates. I worked on this one bit-by-bit. The only thing that truly slow me down was my having an overload of homework. It also took me a long time because I didn't want to write just one sentenced reaction to every paragraph or sentence in the story like every fanfics like this. Again, I believed barely any authors did this story justice. It the purpose of this type of story is to crack jokes, being too lazy to go in depth. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as I had writing it. Oh before I go, I would like to several things so no one would ask me this.**

**One - I edited the prologue and added some things on there that weren't there before. So you might want to check it out.**

**Two - This story will stick to canon. However, I will take my time with and definitely will not rush any type of relationships. This also will not contain slash.**

**Three - The words in bold do not belong to me. They belong to the rightful J.K. Rowling. **

**Four - it'd be very nice for you to review. I will not tolerate unneccessary or inappropriate comments. If you don't like it, I have two words of advice... Move On.**

**Five - I will be working on chapter 2 for this, so keep an eye out. **

**I want to thank those who have reviewed, read, etc. so far. I even keep my email notifications. Thanks for reading. Stay tune for more updates!**

**-Asphodel**

**A/N II: October 18, 2012 – Thursday**

**Edited the mistakes I missed. I can't say that I correct them all. Thanks for reading.**

**-Asphodel**


	3. Chapter Two: The Reunion

**Hogwarts Assembly: The Philosopher of Stone**

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

The students and staff were talking among themselves, sharing their thoughts and opinions of what they learned so far of the boy hero.

Professor Dumbledore turned the page to the next chapter and he read, "Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass," with raised eyebrows and tone of interest.

All of sudden, a gust of wind came out of nowhere, blowing the torches flames, leaving the hall in shade of darkness. Everyone let out a startled cry, scanning around while their eyes tried to adjust to the dark.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered shakily, reaching inside his cloak to get his wand.

Snuffles barked, growling at the heavy sense of unease.

Outside of the great hall, Percy jumped when the torches died out unexpectedly, and hearing the cries of fear behind him. He immediately withdrew his wand, standing up defensively. His hand shook as his heart raced with inside his chest.

Returning to the interior of the Great Hall, Harry armed himself with his wand, like many others, trying to be prepared for anything. Then, he looked at the windows behind the teachers table, seeing that it is completely dark out there as it was in the room. His breathing became heavier at the dread of something bad happening to the whole school, mainly his family. He hoped fervently that it wasn't Voldemort's doing. If so, then they were in big trouble. If not, then it worried him all the more of something else bigger and probably more dangerous if not equally to the evil wizard.

In the background, some of the students were panicking and huddling against each other for protection.

"Everyone p-please…" Cornelius Fudge started to speak. "Remain calm. I'm sure there is an explanation for all of this…" But his words fell deaf to all ears.

* * *

Meanwhile, a married couple was sitting in their living room floor with their one-year old baby. They have learned that they weren't safe and so they went into hiding. Since then, they were spending every last minute with each other, not knowing if this war will ever be over soon.

The husband looked at his wife, appreciating how beautiful his spouse was. She was unaware of his stare because she was watching their son while the wife's mind was on something else more troubling.

The man could feel the anxiety rolling off her, and he couldn't sit there and let her feel worried. It was his job to keep her safe. "What's the matter?" he asked, taking her delicate hand into his and squeezed it.

* * *

"Merlin's beard…" Mr. Weasley said breathlessly, looking upwards.

Harry realized that he was able to see the man before him and everyone else on the other side of the table by this glowing light. Everyone on the side of the table was looking up, so Harry glanced up too, to see the glowing light coming from the enchanted ceiling.

* * *

"I'm not sure, exactly." The wife responded faintly, then said, "I just have a feeling that something will happen." Making eye contact with her husband, she could see he was thinking, particularly when he would clench his jaw.

"No matter what happens, I will protect us," he reassured her determinedly, conveying with eyes as well to make emphasis. His wife smiled sadly at him before she had frowned. Her eyes darted around the room, and he looked up as well, now noticing the lights were flickering.

The baby on the floor looked up innocently, pointing his tiny finger at the flickering light bulbs.

Then, there was a sound of cracking thunder; the lights shut off entirely. A second later, the lights came back on, and only the small one, who was looking around for his mum and dad, remained in the living room all alone.

* * *

Aside from his heavy breathing, Percy began to hear a ringing in his ear. Next, he noticed his shadow against the wall, turning around to see that there was light peering through the crack lining of the large doors.

The people inside the hall were watching the light started to beam at the entry of the hall in complete fascination. Harry was unconscious of himself getting from his seat and leisurely stepped towards the illumination. For some reason, he felt drawn to it. It was tugging his conscious. The power of it was strong that he didn't even have it in him to fight it. Everyone was so into the glow that they didn't even take recognition of Harry moving.

Before the Gryffindor could get any closer, the radiance diminished and there stood two people, holding their wands while stepping backwards defensively. The torches flames with life again and the enchanted ceiling was normal once more. At that moment, Harry felt like he drew his last breath. He knew that man and the woman. He would watch them in his photo album; he would dream about them: wish for them… They were the last people he ever expected to see, yet they're standing before him: flesh and blood… alive.

"Lily," the man spoke first, not taking his eyes off the spectators. "We're in Hogwarts…"

"I know," the woman responded, trying to control her breathing. She kept her attention on the viewers too. But what stood to her the most the young boy standing in the middle of the aisle with his wand in his hand, but it looked like it wanted to fall from his grip. "James… isn't that you?"

James gazed and studied the boy as well and saw the young one's features very similar to his. "It can't be," he said uncertainly, instantly thinking that they may have time-traveled somehow. Then again, he started to wonder if this was the works of Lord Voldemort. Though, it didn't seem like it… Despite knowing what the evil wizard was capable of, James didn't believe for a minute that he had abilities of manipulating time, unless, this was some type of mind-tricking scheme. He felt like he was getting wasn't getting anywhere with these questions and improbable answers. Examining his look-alike further, he did spot something different that set them apart. "It's not me… You see… look at his eyes."

And so Lily did, and noticed the boy's eyes were exactly the same colors as hers.

"Harry!" Someone from the Gryffindor's table shouted in panic. The person of the voice stood up in haste and guarded this Harry as a shield. The sandy-haired man directed his wand at Lily's heart.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" he practically demanded. James stood protectively in front of Lily, aiming his wand back at the man. Lily looked over her husband's shoulder to get a good view of the other male. Next, a dog came and positioned himself besides the sandy-haired man, his claws sticking out while bearing his teeth at them. A bit of drool fell down its jaw.

Lily observed them for a moment too soon identify who those people were. "Remus, Remus Lupin?" She heard James gasp, and she figured that he recognized him also.

The man, who Lily believed strongly that was Remus, did not reply. Instead, his hand shook a little while his hand clenched onto his wand tighter.

"Padfoot, Moony… Is it really you guys?" James whispered: horrified at how different his best friends seem to be. He noticed behind the three, two redheads were speaking to each other quietly, but James decided to ignore them. Returning his concentration back on to his apparently older friends, the two still didn't say anything back, but that also confirmed the married couple's suspicions. "What happened to you guys? What's going on? Don't you recognize us?"

"Do not try to pull a fast one over us!" Remus growled with such venom that it took James and Lily aback. "You tell us the truth and no harm will be done."

James and Lily could only stare in bewilderment by not only their loss of what's going on but by the threat of their good friend.

James was the first to pull himself together, and glared back at Remus. "No… perhaps you need to tell us the truth," he said in a deep voice. If this was Voldemort's doing then James didn't want to take any chances. "You think you might have the advantage over us Voldemort, but I swear you got another thing coming. You won't even know what hit you." As James said the forbidden name, people who feared the name flinched of course.

"You're the sick bastard here," Remus said coldly. "I know Voldemort's smarter than this… He sent two people in disguise… and you're completely surrounded." James clenched his jaw as he knows it was true as far as being outnumbered, but he was not going down without a hell of a fight. It seemed like neither of them were backing down. This has proven to be more difficult than the man thought it'd be. "I don't know how you've gotten the Potters' genetics, but you aren't fooling us."

James didn't understand what this fake Remus said, but he didn't ponder on it. "You're completely mental, I see that, but we are the real James and Lily and you're the impostors."

"Silence," A voiced drawled into an echo. Undivided attention went to the potions master, who was standing in front of the teachers table. Lily's eyes widened at the familiarity of her friend. "It is clearly obvious that the Potters are the real ones."

"How can you tell, Professor?" Lily recognized to be Cornelius Fudge from the Department of Accidents and Catastrophes had asked, glancing at them and Severus. He seemed quite different too, as if he was older.

"If it was indeed… You-Know-Who…" Lily picked up on how it seemed Severus chose his words carefully. "Then they would not have waited this long to attack."

"He's right of course," Albus Dumbledore said something at last, rubbing his gray beard thoughtfully. "They would have made the first strike already."

After a moment of no one doing anything except stare at each other, Lily said, "Sir," getting in front of James and believing that if Professor Dumbledore knew they weren't phony, and then the same would go for them, so it meant that they were safe in the meantime. "We're in the future, aren't we?"

"1995 to be precise." Albus' slow answer.

"Merlin…" James sighed, lowering his wand hand.

Everyone else either lowered their wands or placed them back into their rightful places while still watching the really intriguing scene.

"That's fifteen years from now." Lily whispered to herself mostly. Then she remembered. "James!" She cried spinning around to him, clutching to the front of his robes. "Harry! He's alone at home! No one's there to watch him! What are we going to do? How are we going to get back? He probably needs us!"

"Lily!" James yelled her name to quiet her. He grabbed onto her shoulders and rested his forehead against his. "Please calm down, honey," he used one hand to release one of her grips on his shirt to breathe. "Harry will be alright; he's a tough kid, and he gets that from us." His wife did not seem assured, but she nodded her head against his.

"But how are we going to return to our time? Lily persisted. "We still don't even know how we got here."

"We'll find a way, I promise." James said softly, cupping her cheek. "Just trust me."

She shook her head, closing her eyes, while a tear dropped down her cheek. Lily couldn't argue with him, seeing that they couldn't do anything much with the current state they're in. Hell, they're still trying to wrap their minds around the fact they're in the future.

While James whispered to her some reassuring words, they did not take notice of someone walking behind them. "I'm fine." They turned to look who it was - to see it was the same boy Remus had shielded from them. Apparently, he let him through. "Or at least, I'll be alright, since I'm still standing here."

James gazed at the older version of Remus, who was smiling sadly at him with his hands in his pockets. As Lily gasped, realization dawned upon him. That boy in front of them was their son, Harry.

"All right everyone, if you all may…" Professor Dumbledore said to the audience as he turned to them, looking over his spectacles. He didn't have to say much, they got his meaning. With great reluctance, they looked away, beginning their own conversations while still casting secretive glances at the Potters.

Harry couldn't help but give the headmaster an appreciative look when the old wizard looked back on them with a glint in his blue eyes behind the half-moon glasses.

Looking back at his parents, he watched his mother letting go of his father. She faced him fully, approaching him in uncertainty. When she was finally closed the space between them, she gingerly reached out to touch his face, her hand merely inches from Harry's cheek.

Time dragged on, but at last, her hand cupped his cheek, letting out a shaky breath with a watery smile. Next, she caressed the bone structure of his jaw, making him sigh and closing his eyes. Harry savored the feeling of her soft skin against his.

"Harry?" His mother whispered. Harry only nodded his head hastily in confirmation, not being able to find his voice. "Oh god," She took him into her arms, resting her head on his soft hair. Not a second went by before Harry felt another pair of arms encircling him and her, knowing that it was his father.

Listening to sound of his mother's rhythmic heart, Harry let the burning tears fall down his cheeks. He hated crying, but this was an exception. Harry couldn't believe this was real: that it was actually happening. Second chances rarely occur, but he here was, reuniting with his own mum and dad.

* * *

_**January 23, 2013 - Wednesday**_

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I owe you the biggest apology ever. I looked at the date of when I last updated and that was in October. *Hides.* I'm so very sorry! Real life has really gotten to me. My grandmother had passed away recently, since she's been really ill for the past couple of months. And the funeral was last week and there was so much family I had reunited that I haven't seen in years or the first time meeting them. Family is a big thing for me, and that's what I provided in this smaller chapter. I hope I did it justice. Before I get sidetracked, I also wanted to say that I'm falling behind college work which I need to catch up on... *shakes my head* And as of this moment I think I am coming down with a flu. *sad face* So yeah. **_

_**Moving on, many of you might believe it's a bad idea to bring Harry's parents and who else ever into the story. But trust me when I say, I'll try again to do the characters justice. I will not try to make it the same way as others. As a matter of fact, in the next chapter, I have more in store with this reunion. So don't give up on me yet.**_

_**Additionally, I want to address those who have really supported me with this story as far as following it, adding it to your faves ...and let's not forget about the awesome comments. I just really appreciate it. **_

_**I didn't think my story would become that popular to be honest. I just wrote it because I was tired of seeing the same thing over and over again without the authors putting much effort into it.**_

_**But I'm not going to get into all that, I swear so don't worry. *sheepish grin* I know that you all were really looking forward to the outcome of Harry sleeping in the cupboard. Don't worry. It'll come in the next chapter as well as other people's point of views of the Potters. **_

_**Hence, I'll shut up now because I know I've written a very long author's note, but I can't help it. Sue me. (No don't sue me! Please lol!) Anyways, with that being said, I'll add that I have no rights to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I hope you enjoy! Please comment and vote etc!**_

_**Thanks for reading and stay tune for more updates!**_

_**- Lady Asphodel**_


	4. Chapter Three: Revelations

**Hogwarts Assembly: The Philosopher of Stone**

**Chapter Three: Revelations**

Percy didn't know whether to be relieved because the torches were alive again, or to be worried that something bad happened in the Great Hall. Only lowering his wand, he went to the door and daintily placed his ear against the ancient wood, listening with an intent ear.

So far as he could tell, he could hear people. There's was no signs of panic, which is good in Percy's book. He did hear a moment of arguing, but it didn't seem to have gotten too serious. Minutes went by and nothing eventful happened yet, so he sat back down in his knocked over chair, hoping that no one was hurt or anything.

"Well look what we have here…" Percy jumped at the sound of an approaching voice.

He was startled to see his two oldest brothers, Charlie and Bill.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, giving Percy his best glare.

"I – I've been invited h-here." Percy stuttered, almost falling out of his seat.

Bill folded his arms, his eyes so penetrating that it took Percy all he had to not back down. He knew he was in the right, and he'll prove it.

"Not so much of guest if you're out here," Bill pointed out, "and they're in there." He motioned his head towards the doors.

Percy found himself blinking perplexedly at his two brothers, just started thinking of something. "Never mind me, what you're two doing here?"

"We're here on behalf of Professor Dumbledore and Harry." Charlie answered. He sounded like he didn't want to even be bothered with him, Percy.

"So, you know about the books then?" Percy looked between Charlie and Bill.

At that, Bill and Charlie gazed at each other, trying to see if either of them knew what their little brother was talking about. When they saw each other's bewildered expressions, they turned on Percy. "What books?" Bill asked sharply.

"The books – you know about Mr. Potter!" Percy proclaimed. The young man started to wish he wasn't out here alone with Bill and Charlie. They seemed to be mentally teaming up against him with their exchanged glances and curled up fists. Percy decided to stand, to show that he'll not take anything from anybody. He wasn't placed in Gryffindor for nothing. "Madame Umbridge wrote to the minister about seven novels that will expose Harry Potter." Percy included defiantly.

Next, Charlie was going to launch at him until Bill had a grab of his shoulder. "No, leave him."

Percy shuddered that he was almost pummeled. "Y-You have no right to harm me. You can get in trouble for assaulting a ministry official." He asserted, wanting to enforce an invisible protection for him from his brothers.

"Percy, save it for someone who cares," said Bill. "Charlie, he's not worth it and secondly, I don't think mum won't appreciate finding her son unrecognizable, even though he don't need any help from us." Percy glowered back at Bill, despite how terrified he was of him. When he was younger, he respected him… still does actually, but the barrier between him and his family set aside any old feelings he had for them. He still loved them, but they don't seem to understand the errors of what they're doing.

"Well, if you'll excuse us," Bill said, waiting patiently for the outcast to move aside.

"It's locked," Percy stated.

Charlie had enough of his little brother and bumped into him roughly as he made his way to the doors.

Percy watched with a bit of smugness when his brother couldn't get the big doors to open. Charlie took out his wand, and Percy felt the need to warn his older sibling before he did something drastic.

"Madame Umbridge has the doors spelled shut. No one goes in or out until the book has been completely read."

"And how many books are there again?" asked Bill.

"Seven," Percy responded indignantly.

Bill willed himself to ignore his brother's attitude and conjured a chair for himself and Charlie. Charlie nodded at Bill in thanks and sat down where the chair was backwards. When Percy went to sit down, he let out a yelp as his bottom unexpectedly met the stone cold floor instead of his chair, which happened to be a few feet further than where it was orignally.

Percy looked up to see a smirk on Charlie's face with his wand still in his hand. Bill only shook his head and made himself comfortable as much as possible.

* * *

Inside the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys were watching the Potter's reunion. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were a bit tearful at the beautiful scenery, feeling really happy for their Harry.

Mr. Weasley of course held his wife in his arms, both gazing into each other's sadly but happily, then went back to looking at Harry and his parents.

Once Hermione felt like she was done crying, she wiped the tears from her eyes, looking up at Ron who looked back her with an uncomfortable smile. She smiled back apologetically for making Ron uneasy.

"Alright there, Neville?" asked Ginny. The two friends of the golden trio looked at their fellow Gryffindor friend, to see longing in his eyes.

Neville seemed to have blinked back to reality as he noticed his friends regarding him carefully, blushing for a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine." Before Hermione could persist, he quickly said, "It's great that Harry got his parents back; I'm happy for him."

Ron sensed Neville's change of subject and shook his head at Hermione to leave him alone. She looked a bit put off, but she understood and the three fell silent.

* * *

Harry felt like he could stay where he was forever. The others could continue reading on without him for all he cared; he just wanted to be with his mum and dad, and that was all he ever asked for.

* * *

The teachers and the ministry officials were congregating by the teachers table. "Albus, could you please tell me what just happened here," said Amelia Bones, folding her arms in impatience.

The headmaster smiled but at the same time, he seemed worried. "I have an interesting theory, but first, I'd like to hear Dolores' story."

The group turned their attention to the said teacher as Professor Umbridge eyes widened in perplex. "Me? I don't have anything to do with this!"

"Not directly no, but you do play a part in this," whispered Albus.

The DADA teacher only watched the headmaster as if he was completely off his rocker. As a matter of fact, it wasn't a question about the old man's sanity. Ignoring the elder wizard, she tried to talk to Amelia Bones.

While the teachers and staff continued among themselves, Harry was still basking in his mother's arms. Fate, however, would not allow him this moment of peace. His mother kissed him on the forehead and her lips paused right there for minute. Instantly Harry knew what she felt and he tensed in her arms. "What's that?" She whispered against the bang of his hair before lifting the strands up and gasping at what she saw. His father heard her and tried to see what she looking at, only to gape at Harry's forehead too.

"What the bloody hell…" Harry opened his eyes in shock of hearing his father curse for the first time. "What happened to your head?"

Stepping away from their embrace, Harry put a distance between them, the bang of his hair falling back over his head to hide his lightning bolt scar. He regretted it immediately because he didn't want their moment together to end, especially not this way.

They looked hurt at first, but confusion and horror was what they expressed the most.

"Moon -" His father was going to call for his friend until he second glanced at Harry's left arm. Catching the said boy off guard, he grabbed his left hand and let the sleeve of his robes drop. His parents and others gasped in horror to see his bloody bandaged hand.

Harry was barely aware of Snuffles barking in the background: his heart was beating too loudly in his ears. Was this how Ron felt whenever he was caught by his parents, but ten times worse? Not even getting caught by his guardians whenever he did something wrong in their eyes were that bad. Parents made all the difference in the world, Harry mused in his haywire of thoughts.

"Harry, what happened to your hand?" Remus asked as he immediately stood by his side, startling Harry. Snuffles' furious barking got louder as he was by his side as well.

The said teen tried to yank his hand from his father grip, but his dad left no room for him to escape. "Albus…" Harry's father breathed. His eyes turned cold and hard, and without further thought, he pulled Harry passed Remus and Snuffles.

When the two males reached the staff group, Umbridge was still talking. "I don't know where he gets this notion that I had anything to do with this, but-"

"Excuse me…" Harry's father interrupted her and wedged him and Harry through the small space between the Minister and her.

The two ministry workers looked affronted before the stubby Minister rounded on Potter senior. "Now wait just a minute there – you can't just disrupt a meeting like that, no matter what time frame you're from!" The Minister bolstered.

Harry noticed the irritation in his father's expression as he turned around to face the man behind him. "And who do you think you are? Huh? The Minister of magic? His father said sarcastically, not noticing some more gasps, sounds of muffled laughter or raised eyebrows. He didn't even give Fudge the chance to actually confirm it when he faced the headmaster once more, pulling Harry's arm forward with gentle firmness.

"Look at my son's hand." Harry's eyes had widened at the deep emotion that laced within his dad's voice and at the word 'son.'

Professor Dumbledore took Harry's hand into his, studying the drenched crimson of the once white bandages. After that, he waved his own hand, and the bandage unwrapped itself and fell to the floor.

Professor Snape and McGonagall leaned in for closer inspection, and the crinkles on their foreheads formed deeper. James seemed like he wanted to Push the potions teacher back but Lily held onto his shoulder and shook her head.

"Albus… is that what I think it is?" The Gryffindor head of house said breathlessly.

"This," said Professor Snape, taking his student's hand into his tight grip. "This is work of a blood quill." His voice was deadly smooth and more dangerous that Harry thought possible.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Harry looked over the same shoulder to see his mother directly behind him. "Who did this to you, Harry?" She asked in a deadly whisper, and he could see the fire in her eyes. Harry didn't know what to do or think. He was not use to seeing the protective side of his parents, let alone accepting the fact they're alive. So, he was stunned into silence, only staring back at her in worry. "Who did this to you?" She repeated more forcibly, and Harry stepped back defensively, his hand freed from Snape's grasp and did not pay attention to bumping into Umbridge.

Gasping, she squealed, "Excuse you," And shoved him forward.

Harry quickly spun around to her and glowered at her for a moment too long. Thus, it didn't take long for the others, particularly his mother to put together the pieces. "You!" His mother charged towards the Defense professor. Snape luckily reacted quick enough to grab her from attacking Professor Umbridge, who shrieked and shrink behind Cornelius Fudge for protection.

"Get your hands off my wife, Snape!" his father cried, taking back out his wand and directing at Professor Snape. Snuffles growled, bearing his teeth and started to bite Snape's trouser's leg. Professor Snape shouted in pain and tried to kick Sirius off of him to no avail while still keeping a hold on Lily. Remus was trying to calm his friends down and get Padfoot off of the potions teacher. Madame Bones and the Minister were trying to talk over the noise. The students and many others were talking animatedly, some were just watching apprehensively, and there were those who were even laughing in the background.

Outside of the Great Hall, Percy, Bill, and Charlie were out of their seats, supporting their weight against the doors after they heard the commotion from where they were and was confused as to how it all started.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on in there?" asked Charlie.

Interior of the huge room, Harry's head was beginning to thunder and his heart was hammering inside his chest at the hell that apparently broken loose, and he couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly, he yelled, "Shut up!" with one wave of his arms and the stomp of his foot; a large amount of wind flowed out of him, shattering the windows behind the staff table and blowing out the torches once more, practically knock people out of their seats, which cause everyone to cry out in panic, and the wind even blew against the large doors open enough to blow the three Weasley brothers off their feet to against the wall on the other side.

The men landed on their butt very hard, and looked up to see the large doors close itself again and sealed back up. "Bloody hell," cursed Charlie as he rubbed the back of his head. His brothers agreed on that sentiment.

The torches ignited itself with fire once again; the windows repaired itself, and the crowd began to calm down a little, but still a bit apprehensive as they got up achingly from off the ground and back to their seats.

Lily groaned and opened her eyes, realizing that she was on the ground. Trying to get up, she hissed from the throbbing of her head, and nursed it with her hand. She squeezed her eyes shut, and delicately raised herself upwards with one of her elbows. Lily breathed in sharply as she took in Harry, who was the one was still standing but very rigidly; his eyes were a blazed with power that she was not aware he possessed.

The glow diminished from his eyes and returned back to its rightful color after a moment. Horror grew on her son's expression as he took in the ghastly mess he made.

Albus was quick to reach Harry and held onto his forearm, but the said teen was not aware of the headmaster; he only watched the ground hauntingly.

"Lily," said a worried voice. She turned to see James crawling towards while climbing up to his feet. As he made it to her, he stretched out his hands to her. Accepting them, he lifted her up gently to stand too. Lily just started to notice that others were helping each other upwards as well, and their eyes began looking past her direction… at Harry, when she did a swift glance behind her.

"Sonorus," Albus said, pointing his wand to his neck. "Attention. Attention, please." His voice resonated through the massive space of area and everyone fell quiet and began watching the elderly wizard. "Quietus," the old man muttered and returned to his usual tone. "Is everyone alright?" There were positive confirmations from students and adults, they were all measuring each other as well to make sure too. Lily caught Severus throwing Padfoot an evil glare before sealing his mouth shut bitterly. "Good." Albus nodded. The lines on his face became grimmer. "Now, I've let the situation go out of hand, and I sincerely apologize for that."

"Albus," Professor McGonagall began, but the said headmaster held up his hand for her silence and so she fell quiet at his motion.

"But I need things to return back to order. Therefore, you all must go back to respectful seating. No discussions or any type of interaction until this is all sorted out." Albus looked expectedly at the people and they all sheepishly complied.

Dolores," said Professor Dumbledore. Professor Umbridge fixed her shoulders in pride and what seemed like anticipation. Lily wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands around her short neck for hurting her boy. "Is it true that you made Mr. Potter use the blood quill?"

Eventually Umbridge said, "yes, I did." The corner of her mouth pulled up as her eyes glowed in satisfaction as she admitted it. Whispers of astonishment stirred in the room before dissipating from the look of the headmaster's expression.

"Why?" Lily said, half shouting and out of pure confusion. James held her arm but she dodge him, shooting him a brief irritated expression before looking back at the toad-looking woman. "What did he ever do to deserve this ill-treatment?"

"Lies." Umbridge said simply as if Lily should have known already. "All the boy ever do is lie." Lily could only watch her out of sheer disgust, wondering what 'lie' could possibly warrant such torture.

"Dolores…" Fudge said softly, staring at her in disbelief.

"Minister, you must understand…" Umbridge faced Fudge and tried to appear consoling. Lily heard James whisper, "Minister?" Trying not to be annoyed with her husband, she focused sorely on the two ahead of her.

"I'm sorry…" Fudge shook his head, removing his bowler hat and bowed his head.

"Kingsley, please bind her hands," said Amelia Bones, her tone laced with utter repulsion.

"We will continue the reading until further notices," said Albus.

Lily narrowed her eyebrows at the term 'reading.' By looking at her husband, he seemed to be itching for some answers too.

The old wizard motioned his hand at the large doors, but nothing happened.

"No, we're not done here until we've read the last page of the seventh book." Dolores Umbridge snipped at him.

"These 'books' can wait." Lily spoke up. "No point in you showing interest in them anymore, since you won't be here any longer."

Unexpectedly, Umbridge started to look smug "Oh there is, alright: more than you ever known Mrs. Potter." Lily began to figure that the woman knew something that she didn't, which shouldn't unnerve her, seeing that this is Umbridge's time and not hers, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy by her attitude.

"Dolores," said Albus Dumbledore, his voice had a hard edge to it, and his eyes were steeled. "Perhaps you should unlock the doors."

Lily felt satisfied that he manage to foil her arrogant mood. Dolores tried to keep her pride in tact by broadening her shoulders and holding her chin up high. "I can't," she replied in a small voice, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What do you mean you can't?" Severus snarled, appearing to want to charge at her. It's apparent that she's not liked among her colleagues or the students, judging by their angry reactions of the other teachers and children, Lily reckoned.

"That is precisely what I meant. I can't unlock the doors." Umbridge snapped.

"And why not?" Professor McGonagall demanded, her nose flaring.

"Because I don't have the counter-spell for it!" Umbridge yelled.

"What?" Practically half the hall shouted frantically.

"But you performed the spell," Madame Bones pointed out.

"It was not a spell of mine, Mistress. It was from the one who sent the books to me." Umbridge countered, sounding calmer.

"Dolores, I don't understand," said Fudge, standing closer and leaned his ear to Umbridge's mouth. "The one who sent these books has given you an unknown locking spell without any way of disabling it?"

"Correct," Umbridge breathed in frustration.

"Why though?" Fudge questioned.

"Probably so that Mr. Potter doesn't run away from the truth."

"Okay, hold on a moment." James said loudly, and left Lily's side and went to the center of the hall between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Saying 'excuse me' to the Gryffindor students, he climbed up on the table, and people turned to him now. He took a deep breath and said, "Lily and I just appeared mysteriously in front of you all, from the past, may I remind you." James paused for a minute to let that sentence sink in. "Now what is so grand about these bloody books you're all talking about? And what does it have to do with me?" He scanned the whole crowd.

"They're not about you." A deadpanned voice said. The attention went to Harry once more.

"Harry?" said Lily, beginning to feel really concerned for her child who looked very depressed.

"They're not about you… in a way." Her son repeated with a few additional words. The distant look in his face frightened her a lot. "The books are about me."

"If I may," Albus cut in, before any more questions could be asked. He also ignored the fact that they got side-tracked. "Due to my theories, which I'll share with you all in a bit; however, I strongly suggest that no one performs any further magic unless deemed necessary and until this situation has been resolved. Lily and James, please wait by the staff table. Harry, Severus and I will join you shortly."

The headmaster briefly exchange glances with the said professor, and Lily could see a short mental agreement pass between the two. By then, James had climbed down from the table and went to Lily begrudgingly but willingly. He wrapped his arms around figure, and he ushered her to the said spot.

"I swear if we don't get any answers soon, then I'll go insane." James mumbled under his breath as they reached their destination.

Albus was true to his word, and they were there behind them. Professor McGonagall, Remus, Padfoot, and Madame Pomfrey tagged along too with a kit bag apparently. She was always prepared, Lily mused, particularly when it came to James or other Quidditch match hazards.

"Mr. Lupin, may you fetch me a chair from the teachers table." The Medi-witch asked Remus, and he complied.

Harry was sat at the corner and other people James and Lily did not recognize built a circle around them.

"Take off of your robes and sweater, Mr. Potter." Lily heard her say faintly to her son. Harry peeled off the requested clothes gingerly and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

"Lily?" Severus said, standing merely feet away from her. Lily took the chance to actually view her older friend. He seemed colder if possible and even sadder for some reason.

"Are you certain that you want to do this, my boy?" asked Albus.

"Very," replied Severus, not taking his eyes off of Lily's. When it seemed like her friend wasn't relenting, the headmaster bowed his head and gave him space.

"Severus," Lily closed the distance between them, ignoring James protests. She missed him so much, and she didn't really care of James and Severus' rivalry. "If there's one thing I can trust you with… is your honesty." Which was indeed true. He never really held back what he felt, whether he wanted her to know or not.

"What I'm about to say will not be easy for you to hear." Severus said weakly but still audible.

"Why does it seem like Harry is on trial?" James questioned, directed to Albus.

"Because he is," Severus responded indignantly, the resentment showed clearly in her friend's eyes. "In the sense of word." Lily gaped at him incredulously as he continued on. "Many things have changed, and a lot of things has happened over the past fourteen years. However, there's something you both should know now."

"And what is that, Sev?" Lily now growled, ready to cry now because she was more at lost than ever and despite the order Albus brought to the Great Hall, things still seemed to be spiraling out of control.

"Out of everyone you've seen, who do you notice missing?" Severus asked, watching her impassively.

"Peter." James answered immediately, sounding anxious and turning pale. "He's not -"

"No." Severus snarled, his fists clenching to the point where his tendons were sticking out. Then, he relaxed his fingers and said, "If a child was in trouble, who'd be the first people to be there for them?"

That question slapped Lily hard. So hard that she froze in shock. She knew the answer already but she never thought about it because the time-traveling was still unreal, but now that didn't matter anymore, now what she'd learned.

"No… you can't mean what I think you mean…" James breathed out in struggle, coming up behind Lily and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Lily needed his support because she could feel her knees growing weak. "Severus… are you telling me…" She trailed off, big droplets slipping down on the side of her cheeks. "Are you telling us that we're dead?"

* * *

**April 1, 2013 - Monday**

**Author's Note:**

**Dear readers,**

**Here is chapter three for you. I hope you enjoyed it, though I felt like I could have tweaked it a bit... I just didn't know how. I apologize in advance for any spelling errors or grammar mistakes. I have a different type of Microsoft so it doesn't really catch all those incorrections. I'd also like to say that I'm sorry for having you guys wait for a long time again. I wrote longer pages just to satisfy your reading hunger. I do be working on the chapters bit-by-bit whenever I get the chance. It's just that I be having a lot of homework, and personal life gets in the way, or I just simply have writer's block, so forgive me for taking this long. **

**I'm glad that you all have** **been waiting patiently, or impatiently patiently lol. I still appreciate it though. I want to say thank you who all have followed my stories, added me to your faves, or added my story to your faves. I'm really grateful.**

**I will start on the next chapter tomorrow I believe, I'm just not sure how long it'll take me to finish, so bear with me. I'll do my best to still hurry up though.**

**For those who are currently reading "The Dream Guardians," that's still in progress. You won't know because I haven't said it on here but wattpad... but I'm rewriting the story again, but it'll be bigger and better than last time. Promise. But that's another story.**

**Thanks again for those who've read and comment so far. You don't know how amazed I am of how much popularity it's getting. It's really mind blowing, ya know.**

**Again, will have those HP chapters for you and you'll hear from me soon. **

**Stay tune.**

**-Asphodel**


End file.
